La niña y Peridot
by jorge0042
Summary: Peridot conoce a una niña que le hace replantear su verdadera misión.


Peridot había sido amarrada por el látigo de Amatista, después de una gran explosión en el centro de poder de la nave, provocado por la pelea entre Garnet y Jaspe, Amatista soltó el látigo inconcientemente, momento que fue aprovechado por Peridot para invocar una capsula de escape y huir hacia la Tierra. Aterrizo en medio de un campo de maíz, estaba realmente lastimada y cansada después de ese encuentro con las gemas de cristal. Con mucho esfuerzo se incorporó y se alejó de la capsula, sabía que si se quedaba, había posibilidades de que la rastrearan y encontraran. Encontró un pequeño pueblo y con cautela se escondió en un callejón, evitando cruzarse con algún humano. El cielo estaba muy nublado y amenazaba con llover, Peridot se encontraba muy asustada... En eso sin que lo notara una pequeña niña, como de nueve años de edad había entrado al mismo callejón, en un intento por tomar un atajo hacia la heladería, la niña vio a Peridot y se acercó hacia ella.

(?): -Hola.

Peridot (P) -¡ARGHHH! ¡¿Quién eres!? ¡No me hagas daño!

(?) -No te voy a hacer nada. Me llamo Stefany- dijo la niña, de piel morena, cabello negro medio largo atado en coleta, vestía una playera roja, short azul, calcetas cortas blancas y tenis tipo converse bota azul claro. Además tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, que de cierta manera se parecían a los de Peridot.

P: -¿Qué quieres?

Stefany (S): -Nada, veo que estas sola. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ¡Vamos por un helado!

P: -¿Helado?

S: -¡Sí! Son lo mejor que hay, existen de diferentes sabores y colores.

La niña "Stefany" me llevo a la heladería, nunca había visto un lugar así. Ella pidió un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, me pregunto que si yo quería alguno, pero le dije que no. Después me pregunto que si tenía algún lugar en donde pasar la noche, le dije que no, que acababa yo de llegar a este planeta. Contrario a lo que había yo estudiado en el planeta madre sobre los "humanos" a ella no le extraño en absoluto y me dijo que si quería quedarme en su casa, a lo que yo me negué, pero ella me lo volvió a pedir de manera insistente, en sus ojos se dibujaba una pequeña estrellita. Había algo en esta niña que me recordaba al "Steven", me empezaba a preguntar si acaso los niños humanos eran todos así.

Stefany me llevo a su casa y me presento a sus "padres". Curiosamente ellos no se extrañaron ante mi presencia y por el contrario su hospitalidad hacia mí fue algo que nunca me hubiera esperado.

Stefany me llevo a su cuarto, era una habitación muy colorida, tenía una cama grande, varios "muñecos de peluche" y algo llamado "libros". Ella se cambió de ropa y se puso algo llamado "pijama" y me mostro su muñeco de peluche favorito. Me dijo que este era un "Tiranosaurio Rex" y que era uno de los "dinosaurios depredadores" del pasado.

Me dijo que los libros se usaban para narrar historias, cuentos, leyendas o conocer sobre diferentes temas. Esto era como una versión muy primitiva de mi pantalla táctil, en la cual yo tenía toda la información necesaria para mi misión. Le mostré a "Stefany" un poco de la información que podía yo conseguir, pero ella me mostro otra información más que se obtenía a través de sus "libros" y que de hecho no venía incluida en los datos que yo tenía sobre el planeta, debo de admitir que fue algo muy educativo. Empecé a cuestionarme sobre los objetivos reales de mi misión.

En eso sus "unidades parentales" le avisaron que había llegado la "pizza" y Stefany fue por ella. Regreso a su cuarto con una caja rectangular que traía adentro una especie de alimento de forma circular dividida en 6 segmentos triangulares…. Todo eso a mí me pareció que no tenía lógica.

Stefany me explico lo que significaba "comer", era una función orgánica que requerían los humanos para obtener la energía necesaria para realizar sus funciones. Yo le explique que las gemas obteníamos nuestras energías de nuestra gema, pero nuestros cuerpos podían "emular" la acción de "comer", entonces ella me ofreció una rebanada de la "pizza" y por primera vez en mi vida lo intente… ¡Fue algo increíble! Mis sensores gustativos experimentaban una sensación de placer indescriptible, realmente con esta niña estaba consiguiendo aprender sobre la vida humana, cosas que no estaban siquiera documentadas en la base de datos de mi pantalla.

Ella me dijo que al día siguiente tenía que ir a algo llamado "escuela", el cual es un lugar en el que los niños humanos son educados y entrenados sobre diversos temas. Era el día de algo llamado "muestra y cuenta" y me pidió que yo la acompañara y fuera su tema de exposición. Al inicio me opuse, como iba a ser que yo, una Peridot, ingeniera certificada en las guarderías, ahora fuera un objeto de exposición, pero Stefany me lo pidió con una mirada de estrellitas en sus ojos que al final no me pude negar a hacerlo. Ella me abrazo y me pidió que durmiera con ella en su cama, me explico que los humanos duermen para recuperar energías durante las noches.

A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó (aún me seguía abrazando) y me pregunto que si había yo dormido. Le explique que las gemas no necesitábamos de algo así. Ella se quitó su pijama y se puso su ropa y bajamos al comedor, el desayuno que consistía en un plato de cereal ya estaba listo y por no llevarle la contraria desayune con ella.

Debo decir que el "cereal" no tenía un sabor tan malo. De hecho hasta me gusto. La acompañe a su "escuela" y me presento a varios de sus "amigos", de hecho por lo que logre enterarme ellos habían oído algo de las gemas y me preguntaban que si era yo una "gema de cristal" lo cual me irritaba, pero Stefany era quien les decía que yo era de "otro lugar" y que era su "amiga" y que no me presionaran ni cuestionaran tanto. Realmente la presencia de Stefany me tranquilizaba mucho. Ella entro a su clase en lo que yo esperaba en el pasillo. Cuando fue su turno, ella me llamo y me introdujo a su salón. Hizo una explicación muy detallada de lo que somos las gemas (yo creo que basándose en las Gemas de Cristal, pero que también aplica a las gemas del planeta madre) y eso le valió una muy buena calificación por parte de su "profesora". Todos los compañeros de clase de Stefany se querían tomar una foto conmigo. Fue una sensación cálida e indescriptible. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía querida y apreciada. Fue entonces que tuve que tomar una difícil decisión.

Cuando terminaron las clases yo estaba afuera de su escuela, vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo. Yo hice lo mismo y nos encaminamos a su casa. Al llegar, le dije que tenía que hablar con ella, fuimos a su cuarto y ahí le dije…

P: -Stefany, la he pasado muy bien en este periodo de tiempo, pero debo de irme. No pertenezco aquí. No soy una Gema de Cristal.

S: -¿En serio te tienes que ir?- Me dijo casi llorando…

P: -Si…

S: -… … … (snif) ¡BUAAAAA! (llorando…)

P: -No… por favor no llores Stefany…

S: -….BUAAAAA…

P: -Yo soy una gema enemiga de las gemas de cristal… pero tú me has enseñado tanto… me has mostrado que hay cosas que se deben de proteger de este planeta… pero antes debo de enfrentarme a las gemas de cristal y a su "Steven"

S: -… (snif…) …¿Steven?

P: -Si. "Steven" es el niño que las gemas de cristal cuidan.

S: -¡Pero tú eres buena!

P: -(pensando…) ¿Soy buena? … … … No… No lo soy…. Diamante Amarillo me envió para revisar al Cluster…

S: -¡Te quiero!

P: -¡Gracias Stefany! Pero debo de irme ya. Espero algún día volver a verte.

Peridot se fue… había dejado a una niña de 9 años de edad llorando en su habitación…. Esa niña que fue la primer humana en confiar en ella… Ahora debía de enviar un mensaje desde el destruido centro de comunicaciones… pero fracaso…

Quiso destruir a las gemas dentro de una nave, pero fracaso también y perdió su pie robótico….

Quiso secuestrar a Steven para reparar un portal y fallo…

Peridot fue "poofeada"

Solo Steven creyó en ella….

\- EL RESTO ES HISTORIA -

\- FIN -


End file.
